Many interactions between users or between a user and another device require multiple, and perhaps cumbersome, steps. For instance, accepting a sales contract at a cash register, sales terminal, kiosk, or other point of sale device might involve numerous user selections, numerous exchanges of information responsive thereto, confirmation activities, etc. Each of which might require users to manipulate user interfaces (UIs) and information on one or both devices. Thus, one transaction might involve the equivalent of dozens, scores, or even more mouse clicks, taps, etc. User frustration with such transactions seems likely as a result.
Near Field Communication (NFC) is a standards-based connectivity technology that establishes wireless connection between two devices in close proximity of each other (e.g., within 4 centimeters and theoretically up to 20 centimeters). NFC allows users to transfer information by touching, or tapping, one device with another device. The act of bringing one NFC-enabled device to close proximity of another NFC-enabled device with or without the two devices physically contacting each other, referred to as “NFC bump” or “NFC tap” hereinafter. It may also be more generally called “bumping” or “tapping.”
Recently, products and services have arisen providing for the exchange of credit card transaction information, personal information, point of sale (POS) information, information concerning a user's identity information regarding a user's presence, etc. Those types of information can be stored in a device owned or used by one user and transferred according to some NFC-related technique. For instance, users can “bump” or “tap” two NFC-enabled devices together whereupon the devices couple and exchange information according to a pre-arranged or programmed protocol, algorithm, process, method, etc.
The Detailed Description references the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The same numbers are used throughout the drawings to reference like features and components.